Will
by PunkySessha
Summary: When Akito dies, a shocking secret was supposed to be revealed in his will. But he never got to it. Who will be the new head? And which of the Sohmas will Tohru express her love to?
1. Default Chapter

By: HanyouGirl24

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but really enjoy reading the Manga and watching the Anime! PS. This is my first Fruba fic, so, go easy on me k! Thanks!

Will

Chapter 1: Akito's Wish

"HARI-SAN! HARI-SAN!" a loud cry could be heard from the Main House of the Sohma clan.

"M-Momiji-chan?" Hatori drowsily walked toward his door and slid it open, only to find a panic stricken Momiji, "What do you want?"

"It's Akito-san, he was just telling me to leave when he collapsed!" Momiji was jumping up and down by now.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" At this Hatori was already to Akito's door. He slid it open, with Akito lying on the ground. Hatori knelt down next to him and felt his forehead to find Akito was running a high fever. "Momiji-chan, come here and help me get him to his futon."

Momiji just stood there with wide eyes.

"MOMIJI-CHAN! TODAY!" Hatori yelled in frustration.

"C-coming." Momiji knelt down next to Akito, grabbed his arm, and hoisted him onto his shoulder, as which did Hatori on the other side.

An hour and a half later, Akito wakes from a revelation. 'I know what I must do. My time is short.' He thought, and with that, began writing his will. A/N: ok… Akito is gonna be really nice in his will… even though he'll NEVER be that nice. Just thought I should tell you…

_Hatori,_

_Thank you for the trouble of saving my life due to illness many times. I never once said thank you, so now I am. Tell Tohru that I want to thank her for all she has done. When she entered our lives, this family was about to, simply, die. She pulled the whole family back together. Shigure has written 2 novels since she joined us. (_Im makin it so that they just grad. High school. Been w/ 4 yrs. New record 4 'Gure!)_ Hatsuharu has been kicked out of fewer schools. Yuki has self confidence. Kyo has never been happier. Those are just some examples. As for Tohru, tell her that she is to be the new Sohma clan Head. She may change the rules as she pleases, and live either at the Main house, or continue living with Shigure. Tell her the _

"After that there is a line from the pen. He must have died writing his will." Hatori had finished reading the will.

Hatori had walked in to check on Akito, but Akito had already died. When he found the half written note in Akito's lap he called over Momiji to read it with him.

"Well then. I guess we already have a new head. I had better go call her." With that Hatori went to go call the new head of his family.

'rrrrrring… rrrrrring…' "Hello?"

"Hello Shigure-san, is Tohru-kun home?" Hatori wasn't in the mood for Shigure's games.

"Hari-san! Why haven't you called? And why do you need to talk to Tohru so suddenly? Hmmm… Are you two going out?" Shigure was having way, WAY, too much fun…

"Shigure-san… sigh Akito is dead." Hatori didn't hesitate, and said it bluntly.

Shigure's face suddenly tensed up. "Hatori-san… But then- sigh why do you need to talk to Tohru? You could just talk to me. WHY!" Shigure was 'crying' by now.

"I should've known that you wouldn't stay serious for long, even under these circumstances… I need to talk to her about Akito's will." Hatori was immensely irritated (ohhh… BIG WORDS… sorry keep reading…)

"What did Akito say in his will?" Shigure asked.

"None of you're business… unless I talk to Tohru." Hatori (again) wasn't in the mood for Shigure's games.

"Fine… meanie." Shigure mumbled under his breath, "Hold on. Let me get her."

"Tohru-kun!" the yell was heard over the phone. "Phone!" As was Shigure's cheery voice.

"She's coming Hari-san."

"Thanks."

"—_pant—pant—_Hello?"

"Tohru-kun, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Um… If you don't mind me asking, why did you need to speak with me, Hatori-san?" Tohru was more curious than she was normally.

"No, I don't mind… Akito is- is dead." Hatori stuttered that time.

"… I see…" the uneasiness and discomfort was clear in her voice.

"He left a will. I need to speak with you about it." Hatori wanted to get straight to the point.

"Um... Well… now?"

"No. At the main house. Get Shigure to drive you over here and bring Yuki and Kyo. I'll call over the rest of the family."

"Ok. I'll b there soon." '_WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT!'_

"Tohru-kun? Was that Kyo?"

"I think so."

"Shigure must have told them the news. And knowing them, Yuki and Kyo thought he was joking. Oh well. Bye."

"Bye Hatori-san."

SSSoooo? What do you think? I'll write at least 3 chappies before I let any bad reviews stop me! (I hope I don't get any!) Oh well! Please REVIEW!


	2. No Freakin Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruba.

By: HanyouGirl24

Hey, this is the second chapter and I'm sure you know that by now…I'm hopeless…Oh well… Anyways, I don't know how long it's going to be… again, I'm hopeless… Don't forget to review!

Will

Chapter 2: No Freakin' Way…

"Sh-Shigure-san? Um…well… Could you…um…drive Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and myself to the Main House?" Tohru asked warily. She was more nervous than she realized.

"Did Hari-san ask us to come?" Shigure seemed a little serious…a** little**…

"Y-yeah. He did." Tohru answered.

Shigure drove the three of them to the Main House, and when they got out of the car, weren't surprised to see the rest of the whole Sohma family waiting.

"All of you know why you were called. It's about Akito's death, and his will." Hatori was sitting at the end of a long table, with Tohru, and the entire Sohma family sitting around it.

"Akito died today. He was writing his will. In it he wrote who the new head of the family would be. He said it would be… Tohru Honda.

At this, Tohru went white, then fainted.

"Tohru-kun! Honda-san!" Kyo and Yuki said in unison. Sort-of…

Before he realized what he was doing, Kyo picked Tohru up bridal style. When he realized it, he waited for the usual 'poof', but it never came.

"Kyo, what… WHATS GOING ON!" for the first time, Yuki really sounded like he was shocked.

"I d-don't know. Hatori, do you have any idea what's going on!" Kyo was still holding Tohru.

"There are 2 theories. 1: The curse has been lifted because of Akito's death, or 2: Its been this way since Akito died, because now, she is part of our family. She is our boss." Hatori led Kyo to her new bedroom which had been prepared by the maids, if she decided to live at the Sohma house.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Tohru awoke to find Kyo sitting next to her bedside, but in an unfamiliar room.

"K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru was surprised to find him at

"Yeah… uh… do you want something to eat Tohru-sama?" Why was he calling her 'sama'?

"No, Kyo-kun, I can get myself something." Tohru insisted, starting to get out of bed.

"No, Hatori-san said you need to take it easy. You still need to go through the ceremony. I'll bring you some miso and leek soup. Just wait here." With that, Kyo left the room. Right after he left a 'Go away you damn rat!' was heard from the hall… after wards a BANG was heard, signaling that Kyo had been pounded to the ground.

"Honda-sama?" Yuki's voice was heard from the door way.

"Yes Yuki-kun?" Why was every one calling her 'sama'?

"Um… did you want something to eat, Honda-sama?" Yuki was now sitting in the chair Kyo was before.

"N-no thank you. Besides, Kyo-kun is going through the trouble of getting me something to eat. Oh, I hope that my fainting didn't cause any trouble at the meeting!" Tohru remembered what had happened at the meeting.

"No, Honda-sama, it's quite alright. Rest-up. You'll need the sleep for the ceremony." When Yuki said that, his face became worried. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Yuki-kun… Please, why are you and Kyo-kun calling me 'sama'?" Tohru questioned.

"Because the head of the family needs to be addressed respectfully." Yuki answered.

"Oh… Thank you Yuki-kun, but, if it doesn't sound selfish, I would like it better if the family called me what they would normally. Would that be okay?" Tohru didn't want to feel above them.

"Sure. What ever you want, Honda-san." Yuki just smiled and left.

"GO AWAY, YOU DAMN RAT!" was again heard from the hallway. After a '_slap'_ was heard.

"Owww… Damn rat." Kyo said through clenched teeth. "Tohru-sama… uh… I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got a little bit of everything. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Kyo-kun. But, I have a request… could you stop calling me 'sama'?"

"Uh… okay… Here, eat. The ceremony will be in 7 hours." Kyo handed her the food.

"Kyo-kun, what is the ceremony?" Tohru was curious enough.

"The ceremony that will officially make you head of the family." Kyo sat down in the chair while saying this.

"Oh… Kyo-kun, will I be cursed as well?" The question had pooped into Tohru's head.

"I… I don't know…" Kyo's head went down.

"Oh… okay. Thank you for the food Kyo-kun." Tohru looked at him and smiled.

"You're welcome." He looked back, but, he didn't smile. He just looked with a expressionless face.

As he walked out of the room a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"H-Hatori-san? What do you want?" Kyo was shocked.

"It's about Tohru-sama." Hatori's face was extremely serious.

"Don't call her 'sama'. She wants to be addressed normally." Kyo had a stern expression as well.

"She can have that. Do you know what animal she is on the zodiac?"

"Uh… a dog I think." Kyo wondered what he wanted to know that for.

"If she becomes head, then Shigure will die." Hatori stated.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE MASTER OF CLIFF HANGERS! YOU WILL SUFFER! I'll update as soon as possible. Read my other stories and review! Thanks! HanyouGirl24


	3. How Can That Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruba. I have nothing to say so… READ!

Will

Chapter 3: How Can That Be?

"Hatori-san, how is that possible?" Kyo was almost in shock.

"If more than one person in the Sohma family has the same animal… than the older of the two will die. But that's never happened. Once the ceremony is complete, Shigure will die within a day."

"B-but… Then, how can she become head?" Kyo looked towards her bedroom door.

"She has to marry the Sohma cursed with the year of the cat." Hatori's expression hadn't changed at this, but Kyo's did.

"W-WHAT! How will that fix anything?" Kyo almost fell over.

"Because if someone on the 'outside' marries the cat, then they will become the cat."

"Then wouldn't I die!"

"No. The cat's curse is better in that and another way, which leads me to tell you something else. There was one other way that you could have hugged Tohru without transforming."

"How? Wait… Why didn't you say it in front of the rest of the family?"

"Because an uproar would start. You see… If someone from the 'outside' falls in love with the cat, and the feelings are returned, known or not, then they can really be together."

"W-w-w-w-what did you say?"

"You heard me." Hatori was cut off when a sound was heard from behind Kyo. "Yuki…"

"No." Yuki said, and ran off.

"YUKI, WAIT!" Hatori must have planned to tell him next.

YUKI'S POV!

I had been running for at least 10 minutes, but I kept going. All I wanted had already been claimed.

'_How could she? I wore my heart on my sleeve and opened up to her like no other! How could she fall in love with the cat? Of all people she chose the cat. But the cat isn't ever supposed to get anything he wants! The cat is supposed to live a life of Sohma seclusion till 18, and then be looked up for the rest of his life! Not supposed to find love and live a happy, long life!'_

By the time I stopped running I realized that I was at Hanajima's house, and about to transform from exhaustion. I had less than a few minutes, and needed to use my time wisely. With I managed to ring the doorbell once.

Intercom: 'Hello?'

"H-pant Hanajima-san… Hel…" Yuki fell to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

Not a moment later Hanajima came running out off the house with her brother trailing her.

"Sohma-kun…" Hana noticed that he was having an extremely hard time breathing. "Brother, go inside and clear my bed of my denpa books and other things. Prepare it so it is suitable for Sohma-kun."

"Okay, Hana-chan." And with that, he left.

'Hmmm… his waves tell me that things have happened. Emotional pain, suffering, hurt, loss. What could have happened?' She started to lift him, his body pressing on hers to the point of…

'POOF!' In her hands, Hana held a small, grey rat.

Im going to end it there so I don't have to post for at least… uh… 5-9 days because this is the second chap in one day and I can't write much more in one day… It's short because I have writers block for the day… Oh well… REVIEW! pats self on back for finishing 2 chaps in one day!


End file.
